


Practically A Potter

by RueRambunctious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Slytherin prefect takes an unhealthy interest in Regulus Black it starts a chain of events which culminates in admitting the unhealthy feelings he has developed for his estranged brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless of the canon of characters’ actual ages, it’s probably best to assume that Regulus (and everyone else) is of age during this story.

“Regulus. A word. Now,” Lucius announced coolly, already walking from the room.

Regulus schooled his features into nonchalant obedience and followed Lucius as quickly as he could without running.

Lucius ignored Regulus’ presence and continued walking. Regulus followed the older boy swiftly but was careful to stay one step behind exactly. It was not acceptable for them to walk as equals but it would be equally irritating for Lucius to have to turn his head significantly to speak to Regulus.

Not that Lucius deigned to turn his head when he next spoke anyway. “You have a problem,” Lucius announced in clipped tones.

“I noticed,” Regulus said. He tried to keep the confusion from his voice.

They approached an empty classroom and Lucius turned abruptly for a moment to snatch Regulus’ ear. He dragged the boy in front of him and opened the classroom door. “Do you know what it is?” Lucius asked smoothly.

Regulus swallowed. He tried to keep his expression passive and his voice respectful. “No, Lucius.”

Lucius stepped inside and yanked Regulus after him. He deftly kicked the door behind him closed with enough force to indicate his displeasure without being so loud as to be crass.

“You will when I’ve finished with you,” Lucius announced.

Regulus swallowed and raised his gaze in an attempt to deter tears. His ear was beginning to hurt significantly.

Lucius released Regulus’ ear and strode to the front of the vacant teacher’s desk. Regulus quickly stepped after the older teen and stopped before him. He stood straight-backed.

“We had a lecture from our Head of House today,” Lucius commented gravely.

“We did,” Regulus agreed. He was relieved to hear the nervousness he felt had not strayed into his voice.

“You are aware of the proper way to conduct yourself during such a situation,” Lucius continued.

Regulus was aware that was not a question, but was equally aware that he was expected to respond regardless. “Yes Lucius.”

Lucius’ stormy-grey eyes flashed. “Then you had best have an impeccable reason for not doing so.”

Regulus swallowed, feeling the already uncomfortable sensation in his stomach become a cool pit of trepidation. Regulus had been exceptionally tired this morning. He had not been able to ingest a pepper-up potion before the lecture. He had fidgeted; a lot. He had had to, to stay awake. Fuck.

“No?” Lucius prompted.

Regulus swallowed. He did not have a reason that Lucius would accept. The truth would be humiliating. It was testament to how exhausted Regulus had been earlier that he had made the erroneous mistake of not inventing a worthy excuse. “My behaviour this morning... was inadmissible, Lucius,” Regulus admitted.

“You are entirely correct, Regulus,” Lucius stated. “Do you know why your behaviour was particularly inadmissible?”

“N...no, Lucius?” Regulus admitted warily.

“You are of the House of Black, Regulus. Regardless of your brother’s follies, *you* should know how to command yourself. Worse still, I am to marry into your family. By not comporting yourself in a proper manner you are blatantly disrespecting my family and myself, Regulus,” Lucius growled.

“My sincere apologies, Lucius,” Regulus answered.

“No need to apologise, Regulus, we’re family. I’ll ensure you don’t embarrass me again,” Lucius said.

Regulus swallowed. “Thank you, Lucius.”

“You are most welcome,” Lucius drawled. His intimidating glower faltered and the corner of Lucius’ mouth curled. “You need not look so concerned. I’m not going to harm you, Regulus, just correct you.”

“Thanks, Lucius,” Regulus repeated dryly.

“Come here,” Lucius said.

Regulus obeyed reluctantly. 

Lucius put a hand on Regulus’ side and nudged him against the desk. Regulus felt it press against his back. Lucius stepped towards Regulus, closing the space between them.

Regulus felt the tight feeling in his stomach most insistently.

Lucius put his hands on the desk at either side of Regulus. “It appears that you are unable to sit still so I will have to endeavour to remind you to consciously do so.”

Regulus was overly aware of Lucius’ close proximity. He could smell Lucius’ hair product and warmth from the blonde almost seemed to burn Regulus. “How are you going to teach me?” Regulus asked weakly. The amused look spreading over Lucius’ face was intimidating.

Lucius leaned closer still and brushed his lips against the ear he had twisted earlier. It was still throbbing. “That’s easy, Reg,” Lucius whispered. “I am going to make you overly aware of your cute little arse.”

Regulus gasped unintentionally. Lucius laughed lightly. “You are a lucky boy, aren’t you?”

That probably wasn’t a question either but Regulus got the vague feeling he should probably nod.

Regulus felt Lucius begin to unknot the tie around Regulus’ throat. Lucius’ hair hung down softly when he bent his head and brushed Regulus’ cheek.

Regulus swallowed and watched Lucius unfasten his shirt. Regulus could smell Lucius’ hair. Cool air reached Regulus’ skin and Lucius pushed either side of the shirt apart.

“How much do you want to feel me fuck you into obedience, Regulus?” Lucius purred.

Regulus swallowed. Part of him was afraid and part of him was very, very aroused by this unexpected event. “More than I would have anticipated,” Regulus said. His attempt to sound nonchalant failed utterly.

“Unsurprising,” Lucius commented. “I shall take that as consent, shall I?” His hands skimmed Regulus’ waistline.

Regulus nodded. “Please.”

Lucius unfastened Regulus’ fly and pushed Regulus’ trousers down past Regulus’ hips.

The garment dropped to the floor and the boy was embarrassed by the exposure of his interest in Lucius’ actions. Lucius stepped forwards enough that Regulus was rubbing against his warm thighs. Lucius bent his head to lick Regulus’ ear. “Shall I tell you a secret?” Lucius whispered seductively.

“What?” Regulus murmured hoarsely. He remembered he was talking to Lucius, who did not appreciate lazy conversation. “If you wish,” the teen said quickly.

Lucius kissed the side of Regulus’ face. He whispered, “I have not the slightest intention to bend you over this desk and fuck you until you can’t sit for a week. But I do expect you to bear this experience in mind during subsequent lectures. If you deign not to comport yourself adequately in the future you will be at my mercy.”

Lucius gave a sharklike grin and stepped away. He gazed at Regulus’ dishevelled state for a moment, pleased by the appalled expression on the brat’s face. “Dress yourself and go about your business,” Lucius said dismissively.

“Wait,” Regulus said boldly.

Lucius blinked and paused his swagger to the door. “Whatever for?”

Regulus swallowed and decided to be brave. He took hold of Lucius’ wrist and tugged the perfect hand onto his own warm chest. Lucius gazed down at Regulus with an impenetrable expression.

Regulus placed both of his own hands on Lucius’ belt and unbuckled it with a nonchalant efficiency that astonished them both.

“What is this in aid of?” Lucius asked mildly. He kept his hand on Regulus’ bared flesh. 

“A future possibility of reciprocation?” Regulus suggested. He was not entirely sure. All he knew was that there was a hot feeling inside him that the older boy had invoked and the thought of not addressing the feeling in a physical way together seemed like a horrible, horrible, cruel idea.

Regulus unfastened Lucius’ fly and glanced up at the blond for permission.

“Do you know what to do?” Lucius asked, sounding mildly amused, condescending and just a tiny bit needful.

“Of course I do,” Regulus retorted. “I’ve seen porn.”

Lucius rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, when Regulus exposed the blond to the air. Regulus had taken Lucius in his hand and was already kneeling before Lucius could think of anything else to say.  
“This may be a tad inappropriate,” Lucius said.

“More inappropriate than threatening to fuck me over a desk?” Regulus asked as he ran his thumb over the leaking head of Lucius’ cock.

“Possibly,” Lucius muttered.

Regulus stroked Lucius slowly. “Will you tease me in future?” Regulus asked.

“Probably,” Lucius murmured.

Regulus tightened his grip. “Sorry?”

Lucius gave a short, gasping laugh. “In all probability, yes!”

“Good,” Regulus said. He leaned forwards and started to lick Lucius.

“You have a... talent... for mimicry,” Lucius mumbled.

“Thank you,” Regulus said. He opened his sinful mouth wider and began to coat Lucius’ tip with saliva, hoping that it would lubricate it for his first attempt at deepthroating.

Regulus had a natural talent if Lucius’ suddenly ragged breathing was anything to go by. Lucius tore his gaze away from Regulus and stared at the ceiling. It was taking all of his willpower not to thrust violently into Regulus’ talented little mouth. Lucius did not want to choke Regulus when thus far the teen’s inexperience was so wonderfully unapparent.   
Regulus shifted uncomfortably but continued his ministrations. Lucius dropped one hand onto the boy’s hair and glanced down, wondering whether to suggest Regulus paused. 

Regulus had settled and was increasing pace. Lucius threw his head back again and closed his eyes. His grip tightened on Regulus’ silky hair.  
Regulus continued sucking. Lucius had a neatly trimmed patch of dirty blond public hair that Regulus attempted to get increasingly closer to whilst he quickened his pace further. Lucius was starting to develop a fine mist of sweat on his skin.

“Regulus...” Lucius whispered. Regulus understood that Lucius had no intention of imparting a direction. The older teen was uninclined to ever speak without reason, so Regulus took the compliment as it was.  
Regulus continued to suck and amused himself with the sound of Lucius moaning quietly.

Suddenly Regulus felt Lucius tap his shoulder frantically. It was difficult to manage any coherent version of ‘what?’ around Lucius’ cock. Lucius understood Regulus’ incomprehension and gasped, “Regulus, I’m about to... come, you’d better... pull back... Don’t want to... choke you...”

Regulus felt his eyebrows meet with stubbornness. There was no way he was going to let Lucius spill his load outside of his mouth and have to watch Lucius’ stupid sneer as the blonde performed a cleaning charm. Regulus resisted Lucius’ attempt to nudge him away and continued to suck.

“Regulus! I’m warning you!” Lucius barked.

Regulus made a crude gesture with his hand.

“Fine,” Lucius muttered. He stopped resisting and closed his eyes with the feeling washing over him. Fuck. The overwhelming pleasure roared through him and made his hips spasm violently. Regulus held on for dear life and swallowed vigorously.

When Lucius recognised his completion he pulled out of Regulus’ mouth and rested a hand on the teen’s shoulder. Lucius’ legs were weak.

Regulus licked some errant ejaculate from the sides of his mouth. “Well?”

“I’ll do my best not to get distracted during lectures,” Lucius said dryly, directing an amused look at Regulus.

Regulus grinned. “I can’t believe I did that,” he admitted.

“I see a promising future for you,” Lucius said.

Regulus laughed appreciatively. Lucius stroked Regulus’ hair fondly.  
“Don’t think this method will get you out of trouble all the time, brat,” Lucius warned.

Regulus smirked. “We’ll see.”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “And don’t think I won’t snap your fingers if you ever dare repeat that hand gesture to me.”

“I’m sure you could put my fingers to a better use,” Regulus suggested.

Lucius stared at the boy. What sort of family was he about to marry into? Lucius smirked and patted the little slut fondly. “Don’t tempt me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I need not say that I expect your grades to improve,” Lucius said sternly.

“Of course,” Regulus replied. “My grades impact upon our family.”

“Exactly,” Lucius said. He scrutinised Regulus for a moment before reaching down to tidy a smeared sigil on the younger teen’s skin. “I do hope you can remember all of these now,” Lucius said quietly.

Regulus glanced at the blonde. “Seventy two are a lot to remember. I may need a refresher course.”

The corners of Lucius’ mouth twitched slightly in amusement. He slapped Regulus’ leg lightly. “Intolerable, insatiable brat.”

Regulus quirked a small grin and closed his eyes. “I’m sure you could satiate me if you tried some more.”

Lucius smirked but slapped Regulus’ leg again. “Your lessons are not finished. Get up.”

Regulus kept his eyes closed. “I’m half up already,” Regulus muttered.

Lucius slapped the teen’s leg harder than before, causing Regulus to wince and sit up. “Never relax amongst your superiors,” Lucius said.

Regulus pouted and glanced at the red mark on his leg, then at Lucius. “I apologise sincerely,” he said flatly. “What do I have to get up for?”

“Because my mere whim is your strongest inclination,” Lucius replied.

“Of course,” Regulus smiled. He wondered whether Lucius was actually going to give him a genuine answer. Having been irritated by Regulus’ average grades where runes were concerned, Lucius had taken it upon himself to give Regulus extra tuition. Most of what Lucius taught was imparted in a memorable fashion, but rarely seemed entirely focused on the necessary curriculum. Lucius seemed to have a disdain for telling people what they wanted to know.

“Lucius, you have three seconds to open the door or I shall blast it open,” announced an irate voice from outside.

Regulus reached for something to cover himself. Lucius made a halting gesture with his hand. “Stay. He is invited.” Lucius directed his wand nonchalantly at the door and disabled the wards. The door swung open quietly and another teen stepped inside. He closed the door behind himself and threw the wards back up swiftly.

“If you insist on my punctuality one would expect you to have the manners to not leave me standing on the other side of the door,” the young man grumbled.

“You children have no patience. Take a seat, Severus,” Lucius said.

“Children have short tempers and I am three seconds from hexing you Lucius,” Severus retorted sourly. He crossed the room and took a seat on Lucius’ bed beside Regulus. “The seventy two demons of the Ars Goetia?” Severus questioned, gazing coolly at Regulus’ nude, sigil-covered form.

Lucius inclined his head once. “I believe I taught you from the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum.” 

“I believe you made eleven misspellings on my skin,” Severus replied.

“Which is why I taught the young Black from the Ars Goetia,” Lucius replied with a smirk. He leaned over and tapped Regulus’ chin. “Severus’ tongue may astonish you but he has other talents that allow him to be so.”

Regulus closed his mouth, which had fallen open upon hearing Severus’ unprecedented daring. Severus saw the smile in the teen’s eyes and rolled his own. “Your conquests hear entendre in everything,” he drawled.

Lucius smirked and patted Severus’ cheek. “I like my boys that way.”

Severus gave him a dark look.

Regulus stayed quiet, watching the interactions between the older teens with interest.

“I asked you here to help me teach Regulus,” Lucius announced.

“Teach him what?” Severus asked.

“You remember being his age,” Lucius said. “What did you find most memorable?”

“After you helped me memorise the seventy two demons?” Severus mused. “Probably the second section of the Lesser Key of Solomon.”

“The Ars Theurgia Goetia,” Lucius said grandly.

“I haven’t gotten that far yet,” Regulus said. “It’s more advanced than what I need for my exams.”

“Regulus, I am not merely educating you for exams; I am educating you for life. I have plans for you,” Lucius said.

“Of course,” Regulus said cautiously. “So... the Ars Goetia is for demons and angels... and the Ars Theurgia Goetia is for aerial beings... yeah?”

“Close enough,” Lucius said. “Did I not tell you he was bright, Severus?”

“As Lumos,” Severus said drolly.

Lucius ignored Severus’ tone and turned to Regulus. “Of course you remember what I said earlier about excitatory gnosis?”

Regulus found heat rise up his cheeks. “Of course,” he agreed. He wondered where Lucius was going with that idea. Regulus and Lucius were both already naked and another member of their House had been invited into Lucius’ room to help ‘teach’. What was Lucius intending to initiate?

“As a Slytherin, it is of value of you to become familiar with the thirty one spirits whose main area of expertise is secrets,” Severus said.

“I believe the best way to learn their names is through use of excitatory gnosis,” Lucius said.

“Like how you taught me earlier?” Regulus asked.

“Not quite,” Lucius said. “Earlier I aroused you by writing on your naked skin with ink. Severus and I are going to teach you thirty one very important sigils by writing upon you with our bodily fluids.”

“Oh,” Regulus said. “Do feel free to continue.”

Lucius glanced over to Severus and smirked. “You need not feel superior to him right now. You were an equally eager slut.”

“You did not present me with a vicious half-blood when I was his age. Boys of his breeding normally have standards,” Severus retorted calmly.

“Half of the school has seen you in your underwear,” Lucius replied. “You would be astonished at how often I hear your surname moaned in the showers.”

Severus made a face. Lucius chuckled.

“I believe we had a task at hand,” Severus said.

“Very true,” Lucius said. He turned to Regulus. “Before we start, we’re going to have to clean you up. You shall recite each sigil as we remove it.”

Regulus felt the inked skin resting on his thighs twitch. The last sigil –the one Lucius had smeared- was resident there. “Please continue,” Regulus said charmingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was progressing agreeably for Regulus. Lucius ensured that the Black boy mixed in carefully selected circles, of which Severus was the only member of questionable blood. Not that Severus’ placement therein was questionable: that boy had made himself so well-known for his duelling talents that it was prudent to keep him on one’s good side. Besides, Lucius’ favour took one far.

Regulus was enjoying discovering this for himself. Lucius was as demanding, exacting, petulant and belligerent as he had always been, but his favour meant experiencing the best of everything: including the Malfoy temper. When the time for Lucius’ graduation came Regulus regretted Hogwarts’ loss: Lucius could be superb company and whilst a Hogwarts student he had been readily available. However, Regulus still saw plenty of Lucius due to their family connections, and Regulus grew to rather enjoy not having to be immediately answerable for his every action within the school.

Having been similarly educated by Lucius and possessing an entertainingly volatile, sometimes even passionate, disposition, Severus remained an interesting companion for Regulus. The teens would often appear in their common room late at night covered in a sheen of sweat and various bruises that were rectified by morning and explained away plausibly enough as the effects of duelling practise.

The main problem Regulus had with Severus’ company was the older boy’s fondness of a Gryffindor mudblood, which became increasingly apparent away from Lucius’ often vengeful supervision. Ignoring Severus’ unfortunate bloodline was one thing, but it was quite impossible to ignore the taint of a mudblood from the den of lions.

Fortunately Regulus and Severus held a mutual distaste for a wretch who often made it difficult for Severus and the mudblood to spend time together. Sirius Black was an irritant to Severus and Regulus both, and that feud cemented the Slytherin teens’ companionship more than the mudblood’s presence weakened it.

This companionship meant that when Severus left the dungeons in the middle of the night and appeared in a hospital bed the next morning, Regulus did not merely notice like the other Slytherins did, but actually cared.

Severus was not the sort who took bedside visits cheerfully, and particularly not after he had spent a morning arguing with a wretched headmaster and sharing a hospital wing with certain Marauders.

As Regulus retreated from the hospital wing he was required to cast a shielding charm to protect himself from the arsenal of Honeydukes’ finest confectionary that Severus irately refused. In the shield’s reflection Regulus saw something strikingly odd: the Potter boy angrily pushing Sirius Black from him. It was not possible to hear what was being said as both Severus’ bed and those of the wounded Marauders had been sectioned off with silencing charms (not that it had markedly reduced antagonism on either side). Regulus had never before seen Sirius rejected by the boy he now lived with, and the scene burned in his mind.

What could possibly have happened that night?

Regulus knew it was unlikely that he would wrestle the story from Severus (had been told so in rather bitter tones from Severus, but could not discern the reasoning). Perhaps the Potter boy could be provoked into bragging about how he placed himself and Severus in hospital beds. It was strange though that the studious Marauder (Lupin perhaps?) was in a hospital bed with the curtains drawn over. Regulus had rarely seen the boy involved in skirmishes involving Severus. Perhaps the boy was so ill the effort of separating his friends from Severus had been too much for him.

Regulus continued walking towards the door whilst watching the reflection in the shield charm. Sirius had stormed towards the curtained bed speaking passionately but –to Regulus- silently. The chubby Marauder (Pimplestew?) stepped out of the temporary ward around the Marauders’ beds and was hit in the face with a hard toffee.

“At least you’re in the right place!” Severus snarled as blood began spilling from the unfortunate teen’s nose.

Regulus stifled an undignified snigger. He would wait until the Potter boy left the hospital wing, then he would find a way to discover what had happened.

Getting close enough to Potter to do so proved easier than Regulus anticipated. Two days later he felt a hand grip his hair at the back of his skull and pull hard.

“I told you to keep out of my way, Black!”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Regulus spat, turning around as much as he was able to face his attacker.

That boy took on a surprised expression and his grip slackened but did not release. “Sorry, I thought you were Sirius.”

“Seriously?” Regulus snapped. “I’m half a foot shorter and my tie is green!”

“Sorry,” Potter said.

Regulus reigned in his temper and considered the situation. “Why did you want to pull my brother’s hair? Other than the obvious reasons,” Regulus said slickly.

“There’s nothing obvious about Sirius. I thought he was, but he’s not straight-forwards at all. He should have been a Slytherin. Like you,” Potter said.

Regulus blinked. “What makes you say that?”

“Why don’t you sound pleased?” Potter asked softly. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Why would I want my brother to be like me?” Regulus replied. “He left us. He left me. He left me to be the heir of our family. I am nothing like that traitor.”

“He is a traitor,” Potter said.

Regulus looked at Potter’s face. “But you don’t want to give him back,” Regulus said.

“What do you mean?” Potter asked.

“You think he’s turned into a Black but you’re not going to kick him out. You’re not going to give him back to us. You’re mad at him but you only want to hurt him. You don’t want to harm him,” Regulus said softly.

“I don’t follow,” Potter said.

Regulus glanced pointedly at the grip Potter still kept on his hair. “Don’t you?” Regulus asked.

“What do you mean?” Potter asked. He looked white.

“You spend all your time pursuing the one girl who refuses you and you share a room with my slutty brother. Can’t a Gryff work that out?”

Potter pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his free hand. The light caught the lenses and flashed in Regulus’ eyes, but not enough to obstruct the expression on Potter’s face.

“I hate him right now,” Potter said.

Regulus met Potter’s gaze and made sure to show as much pain and love in his gaze as the thought of Sirius could produce. “Me too.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Potter said. “I just want to... hurt him. You know?”

“I know,” said Regulus.

“You really do look kinda like him,” Potter said.

Regulus did his best to imitate the most magnetic fiery-eyed look Lucius used. “I know,” Regulus said.

Potter tightened his grip on Regulus’ hair. “I’m going to let you fuck me,” he said.

“I kn- oh,” Regulus said. Lucius and Severus rarely let him do that. “Good,” he said.

And it would be, if Regulus could remember to ask about the other night once Potter had learnt who the best Black in the bedroom was.

Firstly though, Regulus had to get Potter undressed before the older teen changed his mind. Where was the best place to make that happen? Where was the closest place to make that happen?

Fuck it, if they kept walking they would come to an empty room eventually. Regulus brushed his lips playfully against Potter’s arm then stepped away coyly, tilting his head to persuade Potter to follow. Potter kept his fingers wrapped lightly in Regulus’ hair and stepped after Regulus quickly, keeping up easily due to his longer legs. Regulus kept walking, twisting at an awkward angle to pierce Potter with smouldering looks. The feeling of the flagstones underfoot changed. They were approaching a staircase. Regulus glanced around and watched it slowly swing around to meet them. 

“Good idea, we can use one of the old arithmancy classrooms,” Potter said.

Regulus was unaware there was such a thing. Brilliant. He waited until the staircase had almost stopped before them then skipped onto it. Potter followed easily, letting go of Regulus’ hair and twisting his hands into a fold of Regulus’ expensive robes. Regulus bolted up the stairs and felt Potter’s interested gaze on him as the other boy followed.

They reached the top of the staircase and Potter pushed Regulus against the banister, forcing his mouth onto the shorter teen’s.

Regulus responded automatically, feeling somewhat nervous as it occurred to him that although Potter was arrogant, he had a rather different kissing style from the Slytherins Regulus was used to. Potter’s mouth was uncultured and lazy, and breached Regulus’ own the way a spoilt child guzzled notoriously unhealthy sweets. He was not aristocratic and mocking like Lucius, or measured and harsh like Severus. Potter kissed like no one Regulus had ever experienced. Regulus was unsure whether to kiss as he had been taught or to mimic Potter’s style. He felt bewildered so let Potter explore his lips and tongue. He felt Potter grinning into the kiss. Arrogant Gryffindor. Regulus bit down carefully and pulled away slowly, holding Potter’s surprised and interested gaze.

“We’d be more comfortable in a classroom,” Regulus said.

Potter looked Regulus up and down then nodded. There was a small grin on his face that gave Regulus an unsettling feeling all the way down his spine and made his knees tremor. “Come on,” Potter smirked. He grabbed Regulus’ robes again and pulled the Slytherin towards a classroom.

Regulus kicked open the door as he shrugged his robes off of one shoulder and tugged at Potter’s. Potter shed his own quickly and watched Regulus slide his own robes off of the other arm. Regulus shoved the door closed and removed his tie.

Potter loosened his own tie and unfastened half of the top buttons of his shirt before pulling both over his head and stepping out of his shoes.

Regulus watched and smirked. These muggle-lovers had no class. Regulus casually took his wand from its holster and performed a swift disrobing charm on them both. Potter chuckled as the clothes folded themselves. “Your brother doesn’t know that one,” he said.

Regulus laughed as though he did not find the thought distasteful. “Get over here and get your tongue on me,” Regulus ordered, hoping to provoke action instead of mention of Sirius.

To Regulus’ surprise Potter crossed the distance between them in one step and dropped to his knees. Regulus cuffed the older boy. “What are you doing?”

Potter’s eyes widened. “I thought you knew how to-”

“I know what a blowjob is!” Regulus snapped, feeling offended. “Get up and play with my nipples. Have you no concept of foreplay?”

“Oh,” Potter said, sounding relieved and aroused at once. “Sure. I didn’t know you wanted to drag it out.”

Regulus tried not to roll his eyes. Part of him was astonished and aroused that the older teen was so pliant and inept, but part of him was frustrated. “Are you used to being merely my brother’s fucktoy?” Regulus asked coolly. “I’m used to having more than just a receptacle to stick my cock.”

Fire burned in Potter’s eyes at this. “I’m just trying to go easy on you,” he lied before he attacked Regulus’ nipples with passionate attention.

Regulus found himself relaxing slightly under the ministrations. It felt good. It was sloppier and less teasing than he was used to, but it still felt good. He moaned softly and placed his hands in Potter’s hair.

“Do you like that?” Potter asked in a husky voice. Regulus opened his eyes in surprise. Of course he fucking liked it. He grabbed Potter by the back of the head and pushed the face into his torso pointedly. Potter snickered and renewed his efforts towards Regulus’ wet, red nipples. Regulus silently wondered at his own daring. He wrapped his hands tighter in Potter’s hair and carefully pulled.

Potter groaned and began lightly biting Regulus’ skin. Regulus glanced down at the older boy and brushed Potter’s hair to the side. He bent and wrapped his lips around Potter’s neck, biting down experimentally. Potter moaned again and drew his fingers lightly down Regulus’ sides, scratching ever so slightly.

This was intriguing to Regulus. “Get on your back,” he ordered.

Potter smirked and obeyed, looking up at Regulus with a grin that forced a warm feeling to rush to Regulus’ stomach and increasingly lower. Regulus drew his gaze down Potter’s entire body. The Gryffindor was wearing nothing but his glasses. It was a captivating sight.

The grin was mindblowing. It was etching itself into Regulus’ brain. Potter looked open and delighted; aroused and excited; mischievous and downright wanton. There was only a tiny glimmer of guilt and revenge marring his features.

He was breathtaking.

Regulus knelt before Potter and drew his lips in measured paths along the taller boy’s body. Potter shivered and arched and twitched and moaned in reaction. Regulus lay his hand flat on Potter and pushed him flat onto his back. Potter placed his hands on Regulus appreciatively as Regulus bit and sucked his skin. Regulus felt Potter shifting his weight beneath him and a moment later one of Potter’s warm, hairy legs pressed casually against Regulus’ skin. Regulus wondered at how at ease this stranger was with him. Was Potter picturing Sirius?

“Fuck, Regie, you’re a talented little thing aren’t you?” Potter moaned.

Potter wasn’t thinking of Sirius. Regulus was now though, because only Sirius called him Regie. Potter must have picked it up from him. Like a disease. Regulus felt chills race down his body but Potter seemed unaware. The older teen stretched out blissfully on his back, vocalising his pleasure from Regulus’ touch. 

Regulus was not doing this for pleasure, as tempting as Potter was. Regulus had information to uncover. He drew his fingers with a careful, deliberate pressure down Potter’s sides and lowered his head to Potter’s cock.

“Fuuuuck!” Potter cried appreciatively. Regulus glanced up at him. Theatrical commoner. It was hard to think he was a pureblood. Regulus smirked at how easy his task would be and fondled Potter’s balls expertly as he began to lick carefully up and down Potter’s shaft. Potter continued to make noise. Regulus began flicking and swirling his tongue over and around Potter’s tip. Potter almost screamed. It occurred to Regulus that they had neglected to use silencing charms.

The entire castle had probably heard Potter by now anyway, and the classroom was not easy to find. Hopefully everyone would assume Potter was fucking Sirius or Severus’ mudblood.

Regulus continued to draw howls from Potter’s mouth as he began to suck and take Potter increasingly deeper into his mouth.

Regulus heard a yowl beneath him then Potter grabbed him and began fucking his mouth at a furious pace. It was unexpected but Regulus managed to pretend everything had gone according to his plans. He was surprised for the second time in mere moments as Potter flipped him onto his back and began returning the favour fervently. 

Regulus lay back feeling bewildered and focused abstractedly on the sensations Potter invoked. An orgasm of his own came crashing upon him and he dragged his short fingernails over Potter’s shoulders as he mimicked Potter and screamed.

Potter chuckled and sat back on his haunches, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“How did they not get in the way?” Regulus asked.

“Practise,” Potter said. “And a charm.”

Regulus felt his lips twisting upwards into a tired smile. He closed his eyes for a moment and waited until his vision cleared. He felt Potter’s hand rest on his hipbone. Regulus left it there.

After a few minutes Regulus sat up and smirked at Potter.

“Do you know how to stretch me?” Potter asked.

“Yes,” Regulus said.

“Get on with it then,” Potter replied, flopping onto his back and spreading his legs immediately.

Regulus stared at him in shock. He knelt and crawled forwards towards the other teen. Regulus gazed intently down at Potter’s body. He whispered a quick cleaning charm then dropped his face between Potter’s cheeks. 

Potter hollered in alarm. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to rim you, you crazy fuck, what’s wrong with you?” Regulus demanded.

“Siri doesn’t normally do that,” Potter announced.

“I’m not Siri,” Regulus retorted. “Lie down, shut up, and let me try to lick your prostate with my tongue. If you’re a good boy you might get an orgasm out of it.”

“You are nothing like Sirius,” Potter said, but obediently lay back down again and gingerly spread his legs.

Regulus did not mention that he had probably just quoted Lucius. “It’s fine; you’re clean and I know what I’m doing. Relax.”

Potter made a huffy noise but it quickly changed to squeals and yelps as Regulus slowly lapped at Potter’s opening. Regulus pressed his tongue against it as it relaxed to accommodate him and drank in the resultant string of mewls Potter unleashed.

“Like that?” Regulus found himself asking with a smirk.

“Fuck yeah, Regulus,” Potter replied.

Regulus continued licking, sucking and tongue-fucking Potter’s hole, gradually adding in fingers and slipping them out again. Potter thrashed his hips in impatience. Regulus loved it. He gently bit the delicate skin of Potter’s arse and was rewarded by a surprised squeak and a breathy groan. Regulus’ fingers entered further, beginning to scissor carefully.

Potter made the most beautiful guttural sound.

“If I don’t get inside you right now I’m going to come just like this, all over you,” Regulus found himself murmuring.

“Good,” Potter panted. “Get in... me then...”

“You sure?”

“Merlin, Reg, yes!” Potter exclaimed.

Regulus sat up and muttered a lubrication charm as he removed his fingers. He wriggled into a better position and aligned his throbbing cock with Potter’s slick, red hole. 

Sliding inside almost made his heart stop, all the blood seemed to fall to Regulus’ cock and there was no way it was all going to fit inside Potter’s soft, warm, moist heavenly heat. Regulus wasn’t sure if he was moaning or groaning or yelling but he was breathing heavily and his hips were trembling from his attempts to not thrust as hard as he possibly could into Potter’s glorious heat and split the bespectacled teen in two.

“Bloody move already!” Potter demanded with that guttural voice Regulus had never heard before.

Regulus obeyed and wondered how quickly he could shoot his load without appearing immature. He tried to count the dark hairs on Potter’s chest but only became further aroused by the sight of Potter’s body coated in sexually induced perspiration. That was the effect Regulus had.

Oh fuck! Potter shifted his hips beneath Regulus and began driving Regulus deeper into that tight heat then pulling away and making Regulus want to scream with need. Regulus wasn’t sure if the noise that burst from his chest even sounded human.

Potter did not seem to have better control over himself. He bellowed and hollered and bounced Regulus so violently that wasn’t sure whether being snapped off or breaking Potter in half was more likely, and he didn’t fucking care because he’d never felt so excellent, fantastic, bloody amazing in his entire fucking life.

The screams beneath Regulus started to develop another depth. Regulus felt his whole body tighten at the understanding of what that signified. 

Potter arched up in the air dragging Regulus against him like a drowning man would grasp a lifeguard and he SCREAMED!

Regulus had never experienced such a thing in his fucking life. Every muscle in Potter’s body seemed to be twitching and grabbing hold of Regulus. Regulus bit down hard on Potter’s shoulder and thrust hard as he chased the blindingly blissful feeling coursing through him. Potter met his eyes as Regulus screamed his own completion.

Regulus slumped on top of Potter. Potter shifted his weight slightly but kept his arm around Regulus casually.

“Not bad, kid,” Potter said a little breathlessly.

“Fuck you,” Regulus retorted without malice, even more breathlessly.

“You just did,” Potter grinned tiredly. “And bloody hell it wasn’t half bad.”

Regulus regarded the older teen and smirked. He should probably ask about the incident that had put Severus and the Marauders in hospital... but that could wait until later.


	4. Chapter 4

Regulus found himself darting into a crowd of students leaving the Great Hall. He had caught sight of Potter and certainly did not wish to be seen in return. Potter was interesting, and talented in a strange way, but he was of no use when it came to interrogating him for information. This uselessness was largely related to how distracting Potter could be.

It was extremely inconvenient, and if Regulus did not keep out of Potter’s way they would no doubt spend another day wasting each other’s time on frivolous matters.

Mixing with the ne’er-do-well was clearly impacting poorly on Regulus’ ability to remain alert whilst multitasking. He bumped into a number of warm bodies and took a step back to scrutinise the students’ ties before choosing to apologise, as they were Ravenclaws of worthwhile families.

Regulus connected with another torso. He closed his eyes for a moment in irritation: there were surely Slytherins somewhere who must have spied his distracted clumsiness. What Regulus certainly did not need was for anyone to realise what had him so flustered and tattle on him to Lucius.

Not that Regulus was flustered.

Regulus took a deep breath and turned around to face the other student. It became apparent that the other student was taller, a Gryffindor, and far too close to the wall when there was so much floor to not have deliberately been standing in an awkward place.

So there were two reasons not to apologise. More importantly, why was this Gryffindor encroaching on his personal space anyway? 

Regulus felt his stomach flip. Hopefully his expression had not indicated this. He recognised the Gryffindor: it was Potter and Sirius’ sickly friend. Lupin?

The Gryffindor looked down at Regulus. His eyes caught the light oddly and his nose twitched uncomfortably. He must be holding back a sneeze. Good, if he spread his germs on Regulus it would be tiresome to concoct a suitable retribution.

“Sorry,” the Gryffindor said softly.

“Watch where you’re going,” Regulus said coolly. He felt the minute hairs on his body rise on end as the thought occurred to him: did this boy know about the dalliances with Potter? Would he tell? And what did he know about Severus’ exceptionally dry temper?

The Gryffindor covered his nose with his hand gingerly with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. He was definitely trying to hold back a sneeze. “Excuse me,” he said.

“What?” Regulus replied.

“Excuse me,” the older boy repeated. “You’re blocking my way.”

Regulus realised the Gryffindor’s shoulderblades were grazing the wall in an attempt not to make further physical contact.

Part of him thrilled a little at the sight of the older boy submitting to his presence, and part of Regulus was irritated. Why were these lions so accommodating?

Why had Sirius surrounded himself with these worthless, fake people? They certainly were not brave or wholesome or worthy of being considered preferable to the House of Black. Why were Sirius’ friends avoiding him?

Regulus found himself stepping closer to the Gryffindor and was unsure if the rising anger he felt was for himself or Sirius. “There is no ‘your way’,” Regulus pronounced coolly. “You are nothing, half-blood.”

The older boy’s lip curled slightly. “Back off,” he said hoarsely.

“Make me,” Regulus replied. He felt a thrill racing from his lips to his toes as his body tensed.

“Regulus, desist whatever you are doing and come away from that mongrel before you catch something unpleasant,” interrupted Severus before the Gryffindor could respond.

Regulus felt as though he had been doused in cold water. He wondered why he felt so disappointed as he stepped away from the Gryffindor with a sneer and crossed over to where Severus stood. Severus started walking and Regulus fell into step hoping the older boy would soon explain his warning.

Lupin watched with a tense expression as the Slytherins walked away.

After a suitable distance Regulus demanded, “Why did you interrupt?”

“You were in plain view of anyone entering or exiting the Great Hall,” Severus responded.

“We can afford the house points,” Regulus replied, “and you rarely turn down an opportunity to see a Marauder get what’s coming to him. What are you not telling me?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “That would be telling, wouldn’t it?”

Regulus sighed. “Why aren’t you telling?”

Severus’ lips were a tense line. After a beat he said, “I just can’t. But I suggest with all sincerity that you keep far away from Lupin; he is far more dangerous than you realise.”

“Does this have anything to do with you being in the hospital wing earlier?” Regulus asked.

“Shut up and do as you’re told,” Severus responded.

Regulus sighed pointedly but dropped the subject. He was unsure if he could follow Severus’ advice; there was something about Lupin that made his curiosity burn with insistence. Regulus’ brown creased. Was it the mystery that fascinated him, or were his hormones overriding his better senses?

“I’ll see you later,” Regulus sighed to Severus. “I’m going to go to the library.”

“Try not to hurt yourself by thinking too hard, will you?” Severus responded.

Regulus glanced up at the sliver of affection in the older boy’s voice. “I’ll make no promises on the matter,” Regulus replied playfully. “Perhaps you should give me an incentive?”

Severus curled his lip and drew his wand swiftly. Before Regulus could react, Severus had hexed him with a spell that caused Regulus to shiver and tense.

“Finite incantem,” Regulus gasped before the hex could take full effect. “Tosser, there was no need for that. You knew what I meant.”

Severus showed a glint of teeth. “I felt there was. And I did; but that was more satisfying.”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “See you later.”

*

Regulus left the library an hour or more later only to come to an abrupt halt in the almost empty corridor. Lupin faced him; clearly he had been heading to the library.

Regulus could not help but smile. The expression was slightly grim and perhaps sadistic as Regulus embraced the opportunity to follow his whim outside of Severus’ notice.

“You again,” Regulus said smoothly.

Lupin gave the Slytherin a mistrustful look. “What do you want?” he growled softly.

Regulus smiled more widely at the wariness the Gryffindor displayed. “What do you think I want?”

Lupin narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know,” he answered. “I get an odd vibe from you.”

“‘Odd’?” Regulus repeated. That was not what he anticipated.

Lupin wrinkled his nose. “Yes,” Lupin said tensely. “Odd.”

Regulus walked towards the older boy calmly. “What’s ‘odd’ about me?”

“The obvious, for a start,” Lupin said.

Regulus stared with a cool expression of surprise. “What’s the ‘obvious’, Half-blood?”

Lupin curled his lip momentarily. “You’re talking to me, for a start. I had always surmised you were more... ‘uptight’ than your brother. And there’s also...”

“There’s also what?” Regulus snapped briskly.

“You’ve been fucking James,” Lupin said bluntly.

James? That was Potter, wasn’t it? Urgh, of course the tactless Gryffindor had blabbed. “What’s that to you?” Regulus asked.

“It’s odd,” Lupin said. “You aren’t how I anticipated... Jamie dealing with... everything.”

“The reason you were all in the hospital wing recently?” Regulus pressed.

Lupin’s golden eyes widened and he nodded tightly. “I guess he’s just not used to not being on speaking terms with Sirius.”

“There’s more on your mind than that,” Regulus said coolly. “I can see it on your face.”

Lupin looking uncomfortable and musing for a beat. “You stink,” he replied. “You really stink of sex.”

“What?” Regulus found his face flaming, although he was sure it wasn’t possible to smell Potter on him. Lupin was trying to be distracting, wasn’t he? “You’re imagining it,” Regulus said forcefully.

Lupin looked alarmed at the thought, but shook his head stubbornly. “You’ve been fucking your brother’s mate,” he said stoutly. “You’ve been fucking *my* mate.”

“You want a bit of Siri’s little brother too?” Regulus murmured.

Lupin’s eyes widened with alarm and denial; he shook his head vehemently. Regulus could see the actions were dishonest; the way the Gryffindor’s eyes dilated and nostrils flared screamed the truth.

“What’s so special about you?” Regulus asked swiftly. “What makes Siri like you so much?”

“Sirius doesn’t give a damn about me,” Lupin said dully.

Regulus snorted. That was a blatant lie; although the Gryffindor looked surprisingly genuine. Perhaps this one was not as noble as his House typically was, and actually lied; although less capably than a snake. Regulus stared at Lupin and absorbed each detail: the exact hue of the unusual irises; the tiny scars on the pale skin; the curls of toffee-coloured hair that resembled a spaniel dog’s ears; the sickly, bruised, *wild* look beneath each eye and the disturbingly sensual bow of lips.

The lips grew a more vibrant red as Regulus stared. He felt his own blood pounding in his ears and slowly coiling southwards.

“I don’t either,” Regulus announced, “but I won’t say no if you want to explore me.”

Regulus let out a huff of air. “’Explore’ you? I... Why? What would James think?”

“James and I are hardly exclusive,” Regulus drawled. “He just uses me ...like you want to.”

“I don’t want to *use* you,” Lupin barked.

“Fine. You want to experience me,” Regulus amended.

“’Experience’,” Lupin whispered. The word seemed erotic on his tongue and he licked his lower lip thoughtfully, sucking it in as he scrutinised his once-friend’s younger brother.

Regulus smiled up at him winningly.

Lupin nodded slowly.

Regulus grinned without caring about his sharklike expression. There was something feral about Lupin that stopped him softening his demeanour. “I’m not in the mood to be gentle,” Regulus said quietly.

Lupin met his eyes coolly for a moment. “Neither am I,” he replied. He turned and began walking down the corridor. “Follow me.”

Regulus really did not want to take orders from a Gryffindor, but the older boy presumably knew more suitable places to be intimate than Regulus did. He followed the Gryffindor briskly.

Lupin led him to a deserted corridor. Daylight struggled to get past the layer of dust that had accumulated on the ancient window panes. Regulus surveyed his surroundings with dissatisfied acceptance: it was clear no one would interrupt them here, so it would do.

Lupin reached out and deftly *lifted* a knight from the tapestry on the wall.

Regulus frowned in silent puzzlement and watched as Lupin pulled the tapestry aside and placed the knight in an empty frame situated on the now-exposed wall.

The wall moved and Lupin turned to glance steadily at Regulus. The Marauder disappeared into the new corridor without comment.

Regulus gazed at the bandy-legged knight then followed the Gryffindor into the unknown.

Lupin continued walking until the walkway opened out into a set of rooms. He turned and smirked sedately at his companion.

“How did you find this place?” Regulus found himself asking.

Lupin shrugged. “I find plenty to read on the days I’m stuck in the hospital wing.” Without further comment he began unfastening his clothes.

Regulus wondered what sort of person he was standing before and began mimicking the Gryffindor’s actions.

Lupin raked his golden eyes over Regulus’ now nude form for a moment before he turned and walked away. Perturbed, Regulus followed the other naked male into a splendid bedchamber.

Lupin bent over and retrieved a jar of lubricant from a drawer beside the large bed. He tossed the jar onto the sheets and sat himself with an alert poise.

“Not one for sweet talk, are you?” Regulus commented.

Lupin arched one brow. “I know you didn’t have me bring you here for conversation.”

Regulus exposed his teeth. “I would be disappointed if I had.”

Lupin’s eyes glittered playfully. “I don’t disappoint.”

Regulus stepped towards the Gryffindor until his legs were pressing against Lupin’s warm knees. “Really.”

Lupin grasped Regulus’ hip and pulled the Slytherin onto the bed. “Really.”

Regulus rested on his heels and observed the other boy; wondering whether to take control of the situation.

Lupin stared back with those eerie eyes. His breath came out in long puffs like a large animal.

Regulus crawled forwards and knelt before Lupin. Lupin stared down and licked his lips absently.

Regulus mimicked the gesture then leant up and pressed his lips against Lupin’s own.

Lupin responded immediately, pushing against Regulus powerfully. His mouth covered Regulus’ and he caught Regulus’ lip between his teeth. Stubble reddened Regulus’ skin.

Regulus twisted and coiled his leg around Lupin to allow gravity to make up for what he lacked in weight. Lupin nipped Regulus’ lip harder as he was knocked to the mattress and pushed out an elbow to take their shifting weight. He leaned back up with the intent of pushing Regulus onto his back but paused to lick Regulus’ swollen mouth hungrily.

Regulus grinned ferally into the contact and accepted Lupin’s tongue between his teeth. The Slytherin pressed his short nails down on the muscles of Lupin’s arms and shoulder. Lupin emitted a low growl from somewhere near his clavicle that Regulus would never have expected to hear from the sickly, studious Gryffindor before today.

Lupin pressed sharp kisses down Regulus’ jaw and along his ear.

Regulus drew his nails back down Lupin’s skin to hear the growl again. No Slytherin would make a noise so ridiculously beast-like, but it sent a tingle to Regulus’ groin each time he heard it. Regulus nudged Lupin’s elbow until the Gryffindor was on his back. With a smirk the Slytherin bent his head to kiss Lupin again.

Lupin gave a different growl and with one burst of strength flipped them over, pinning Regulus beneath himself. He smirked coolly and met the other boy’s eyes. Lupin lowered his head so Regulus could feel warm bursts of breath on his throat. Lupin bit down hard on the salty cord at the side of Regulus’ neck.

Regulus screamed and jolted forwards at the sharp pain. Regulus pulled back just enough to meet the Slytherin’s eyes and drew his own, slightly sharper, nails down Regulus’ chest.

Regulus let out a reluctant huff of desire.

Lupin’s lips twitched in amusement.

Regulus glowered playfully and dug his nails into Lupin’s skin until the older teen moaned in pain. Regulus drove his fingers down Lupin’s back and felt the skin tear and ripple under his nails as he induced a sharp, sharp, sharp burning sting down Lupin back.

Lupin held Regulus with bruising force and grinned dangerously. His nostrils flared with desire.

Regulus dug his nails in a little further.

“Enough,” Lupin said roughly.

Regulus’ fingers felt wet and sticky. He lifted them slightly and felt concertinas of skin follow.

Regulus nudged his head around to Lupin’s raw skin and reached out his tongue to lick the wounds speculatively. Regulus hissed like it stung but moved closer to allow Regulus to continue.

Regulus laved the savaged flesh with his mouth with the hope that the action would provoke another growl.

It did, and Regulus got the odd feeling he was provoking a Doberman. He nipped Lupin’s side with his teeth just to see what the Gryffindor would do.

Lupin hollered and threw Regulus back beneath him. “Fuck sake,” Lupin snarled.

Regulus could hear the arousal soaking into the irritation. He rocked his own hips. “We’re getting to that, are we not?”

“Fucking impossible snake,” Lupin muttered, but he ground his own erection against Regulus’ because the friction the Slytherin had produced was undeniably tempting.

Regulus groaned. Yes. Yes, that was very helpful. He thrust his hips upwards again to rub against Lupin.

Lupin pushed back against him roughly. Regulus could feel precum trailing over his stomach with each thrust. He reached out to touch, but noticed he still had bits of skin and congealing blood stuck to his fingers.

“Blood’s a natural lubricant,” Lupin murmured.

Regulus glanced up at the older boy in alarm.

Lupin paused thrusting at the expression on Regulus’ face. “Relax, not for you,” he said.

“What?” Regulus said.

Lupin straddled Regulus and took one of his bloody hands. He stuck Regulus’ fingers under his tongue and swirled them around. “I meant put your fingers to use, you idiot,” Lupin said.

“Oh,” Regulus said. Lupin raised his hips and spread his legs, so Regulus assumed Lupin wanted the fingers in himself. “I never thought you’d like things this rough,” Regulus murmured, more to distract himself from how worryingly *tight* Lupin was, than to actually start a conversation.

“James is no shrinking violet,” Lupin commented. He stroked himself slowly to distract from the discomfort of what he had instructed Regulus to do.

“Potter never asked me to do *this*,” Regulus retorted. He listened to Lupin hiss for a moment longer then barked, “Hand me that tub of lube.”

“What do you want that for?” Lupin asked. He picked it up as an automatic reaction to Regulus’ stern voice.

“You’re so fucking tight I’ll rip my foreskin if I only use blood and spit,” Regulus retorted.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

Regulus narrowed his. “What?”

“I want it to hurt,” Lupin retorted, “I want to imagine...”

“That you’re having angry make-up sex with my big brother? I know,” Regulus said. “But my brother’s not a monster.”

“You’d be surprised,” Lupin said. “Let’s not talk about him please.”

“We could talk about what a handsome stud I am,” Regulus drawled playfully.

Lupin opened the jar of lubricant. His lips twitched as he said, “I’d rather not talk at all.”

Regulus smirked and took the jar from the confusing Gryffindor. Lupin smirked and lay back, moving his hand slowly down his own length again. Regulus admired the view momentarily then wiped his bloody fingers on his thighs before reaching into the jar. He lifted a dollop and massaged it in his hands to warm the substance.

Lupin bucked his hips impatiently.

“You are so bossy,” Regulus muttered. He reached forwards and began swirling the lube around and across Lupin’s entrance. 

Lupin moaned and settled comfortably on his back, his legs falling open further.

Regulus added some more lube and began easing one finger carefully past the tight ring of muscle.

Lupin gasped and sat up on his elbows.

Regulus stilled immediately. “Are you alright?”

“Vey,” Lupin snorted. “More.”

“You’ll be patient or you’ll get nothing at all,” Regulus retorted, taking his time to stretch the older boy sufficiently.

Lupin made a show of huffing and rolling his eyes as though they were actually friends. Regulus began to make his ministrations more stimulating and was relieved when Lupin was distracted by the sensations. Sleeping with Sirius’ friends could be a little... strange. Intense.

“Fuck me already,” Lupin demanded.

Regulus gave the Gryffindor a dour look but nodded and pulled his hand back slowly, wriggling forwards towards his peer.

Lupin flashed his teeth in that feral sort of smile again. Regulus stared into the golden eyes for a moment then glanced down quickly. He stared at the Gryffindor’s entance and lined himself up against it with an unnecessarily intense focus.

Lupin stayed very still. He was grinning.

Regulus pushed forwards slowly, staring up at the other boy’s face to gauge the discomfort. Lupin hissed and twisted his hips gently. Regulus waited. 

Lupin sat up and wrapped his legs around Regulus, sliding further down the Slytherin’s thick length as he did so.

Regulus felt a quavering groan fall from his lips. He brought his hands quickly to Lupin’s warm sides.

Lupin rocked slowly back and forth, increasing his pace with each movement. He regarded Regulus from beneath his half-closed eyes. Yet another growl was bubbling out of Lupin’s chest.

Regulus gripped Lupin firmly and began to thrust upwards into Lupin’s tight heat. His fingers brushed the raw scratches he had left on Lupin’s back and the Gryffindor groaned, increasing the vigour of his hips.

“More,” Lupin said.

“What?” Regulus asked breathlessly.

“Scratch me. Bite me,” Lupin moaned. “I don’t care, I just wanna feel more!”

Regulus pulled the older boy closer and began placing sharp kisses down on Lupin’s skin, before laving them with his tongue and sucking until they became livid bruised.

Lupin produced growl after growl from the sensations and snapped his hips so passionately that Regulus felt bruises bloom on either side of his abdomen.

Lupin began panting hard between the growls. Regulus met the wild look in the other teen’s eyes and grinned as Lupin leaned forwards to plunder his mouth, leaving it as red as the marks on Lupin’s raw back.

Regulus felt himself grow breathless as Lupin pounded heavily against him. He flopped onto his back, gripping Lupin tightly with his hands to prevent the other boy toppling over on top of him.

Lupin kept thrusting, muscles inside of him clenching around Regulus tantalisingly. Lupin brought his own hands to cover Regulus’ and bared that open-mouthed grin again. Regulus bucked his hips to fill Lupin even more than before. Lupin howled and thrust with extraordinary strength. Regulus clung on tightly, wondering if he was liable to snap in half and why the slight terror felt so ridiculously good.

Lupin’s breathing changed. He blinked rapidly and the movements of his hips became erratic. Regulus found himself panting, the skin between them both soaked with sweat.

Lupin’s internal muscles clenched and quivered around Regulus and he ripped a scream from the depths of himself that echoed off the walls. He came violently, coating both of them in several jets of hot liquid.

Regulus felt an astonishing tightness in his stomach at the shock of Lupin’s extreme orgasm. The Slytherin found his own end torn from him amidst the excitement and surprised himself by howling alongside Lupin as he poured himself upwards into Lupin’s intense heat.

Lupin let out a juddering gasp and dropped down on top of Regulus. The Slytherin lifted his head to lick Lupin’s salty jaw. “Good boy,” Regulus joked weakly.

Lupin laughed softly, trembling as aftereffects shook his body. He settled against Regulus comfortably and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The dalliance with Lupin left Regulus somewhat dazed for the rest of the day, but eventually he remembered that he had homework to do. According to the book in the library, one of the plants he needed to gather for tomorrow's potion grew along the path which lead to the Whomping Willow.

It was almost dark, but Regulus remembered what Lucius often said about Regulus' grades reflecting on Lucius due to their family ties. Regulus attending Slughorn's class tomorrow unprepared would not make Lucius happy, and that was never a fortuitous move.

Regulus felt a little sorry for any children Lucius would have with Narcissa. Lucius was cold and strict, and only made up for these failing by being so richly and deliciously sexual. Lucius could hardly bribe his progeny into good grades with that.

Then again, inbreeding kept wealth in the line, did it not?

Regulus immediately felt guilty for the thought, and decided to forego a jacket during the ingredient gathering as some sort of karmic penance.

The thin stream of light from Regulus' wand on the walk down from the castle was rather inadequate for the task. Regulus tripped and stumbled several times in the dark, but that was nothing compared to Lucius' ire, so Regulus continued down towards the unfriendly tree.

Hopefully he would not have to get too close.

It was freezing. Regulus wondered whether Severus would be awake upon his return, and willing to share some body heat.

Regulus got down on his knees in the dark, peering at the undergrowth under the feeble wand light. The more he searched, the more Regulus started to daydream, and he wondered whether he should go for the full set of Sirius' friends. The Pettigrew boy was not to Regulus' usual tastes (too soft, almost girlishly plump) but perhaps that might be an interesting change of pace.

The wind whipped through the branches of the willow tree, chilling Regulus' ears and making enough noise that at first he did not hear the footprints.

Another student approached from the direction of the tree, barely more than a dark smudge in a robe in the poor lighting. He recoiled at the sight of Regulus, and only then did Regulus remember that covered in dirt and grazes as he was, he probably looked frightful.

The other boy rushed forwards, and Regulus recognised Sirius with a start.

“What are you doing out here?” Sirius demanded sharply. Regulus felt his brows narrow and his chest tighten. “I forgot I need a potions ingredient for tomorrow.”

“Did Malfoy get someone to do that?” Sirius asked, indicating Regulus' sore face.

“What? No,” Regulus responded. “I kept tripping in the dark.”

“Oh,” Sirius responded, unsure how to feel about the odd wave of protectiveness swirling in his stomach. “Is it those purple flowers you need? There's some closer to the tree.”

Regulus had not asked his brother for anything in a long time, so it felt strange, and kind of painful, to say, “Would you show me?”

Sirius gave a curt not Regulus almost missed in the gloom.

Sirius led without a word, and took the trowel from Regulus' hand to uproot the plant. Their fingers brush and there's a heat there that almost makes them wince.

Regulus looked up at the cloudy sky as he listened to Sirius dig, and out of habit searched for the Dog Star. He was surprised to locate it tonight, but perhaps it was always visible when Sirius was around.

“I miss you,” Regulus blurted.

Sirius looked up immediately, not caring that an instant later his younger brother looked wiling to swallow his own tongue.

“You're doing alright,” Sirius said uncomfortably. “I wouldn't have left you if I thought they would start treating you like me.”

Regulus felt a surge of frustration and pushed his hand against Sirius' shoulder, hard. “That's not the point!” he snarls.

Sirius landed heavily on the hard earth and the instinct to retaliate crossed through his eyes for an instant, until Regulus continued, “You stopped talking to me!”

Sirius blinked, feeling guilt twist his gut. “They don't like you talking to me. I'm a bad influence.”

“You're my brother!” Regulus raged, and felt an urge to kick the larger boy.

Sirius looked up at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Regulus flopped onto the ground, making no indication that the resulting thud was painful.

“Only you're not,” he said wistfully.

Sirius looked at his toes. “How'd you mean?” he asked gruffly.

“You're practically a Potter,” Regulus spat bitterly.

Sirius gave a dark, pained chuckle. “Not anymore. I… I fucked that up. I fucked everything up.”

Regulus blinked at him, trying to peer through the blackness to read Sirius' face. This was about what put everyone in hospital, wasn't it? “What did you do?” he asked.

Sirius winced. “I did something even Mum and Dad probably wouldn't have done.”

“Like every other moment?” Regulus queried.

Sirius shifted his weight and even in the gloom Regulus can see the shame. “I nearly killed a half-blood,” Sirius confesses. “And I betrayed my friends.”

Regulus was quiet for a beat. “They're Gryffindors,” he said at last. “They'll forgive you.”

Sirius did not anticipate that response. “I don't think they will,” he admitted rawly.

Regulus thought about Potter and Lupin. “I think they will,” he pressed. “I'm better at reading people than you. They still care.”

Sirius gave him a confused look. “Why would you be looking at us?”

“Why wouldn't I be looking at my brother?” Regulus groused.

“But I'm not your brother anymore,” Sirius pointed out. “They don't even want you talking to me.”

“And of course I always do what Mum and Dad say; it's only you that gets to have your own mind!” Regulus snapped.

Sirius blinked, then covered his confusion with a derisive snort. “And what great rebellion are you capable of, my little Slytherin brother?”

Regulus curled his fists and thought about telling Sirius something hurtful, perhaps about James. Only it did not feel right, and the last thing Regulus wanted to remind Sirius of was that brother thief. Sirius was his.

Regulus had no way of communicating his turbulent feelings, so he did the thing he knew how to do: he leaned forwards and before Sirius could react, Regulus' mouth was against his.

Sirius froze, utterly stunned to feel Regulus against him thus.

Instinct told Sirius that he should push his brother away, but something within him couldn't. Something within Sirius that he very much never wanted to examine burned in his chest and allowed Regulus to part Sirius' lips with a warm, dextrous tongue and… Sirius pushed Regulus onto the hard dirt, separating their mouths.

“What is wrong with you?” the older boy panted.

Regulus sat up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, not looking at all contrite. “Practically a Potter, aren't you? Why should you be the only one to roll around with a muggle-lover?”

Sirius' stomach twisted at the intense look in his little brother's eyes, oddly contrasted by the utter casualness in Regulus' posture.

“That's – you can't do things like that! It's wrong,” Sirius insisted.

“Oh, now you care what's proper?” Regulus sniffed.

Sirius frowned. “There are some things that just aren't-”

“What else am I supposed to do?” Regulus snapped. “You barely care I exist anymore!”

Sirius swallowed. “Of course I still care.”

“Than show me!” Regulus snarled.

With a sigh, Sirius responded, “But that's not-”

Regulus sat forwards and tugged at Sirius' robes, putting his hands somewhere a younger brother never, ever should. Sirius swallowed hard, telling himself fiercely to pull away and yet not quite managing to do so.

“Stop it,” he scolded.

Regulus gave him a lazy, somewhat challenging expression. “What for?”

“Because this is wrong!” Sirius exclaimed softly, breathily, not understanding why he should possibly ever have to assert such an obvious thing.

“Everything you've done since you were Sorted is wrong,” Regulus replied. “Why not at least do something that makes me feel better?”

“How is- how is touching me going to make you feel better?” Sirius snapped weakly.

Regulus swiftly pulled his own robes over his head, no longer giving a damn about the cold. “I wasn't planning to stop there,” he announced silkily.

Sirius felt a little sick, but couldn't help his gaze tracing Regulus' pale form even as he reached for his younger brother's clothing and pushed it back into Regulus' lap.

“I just want to feel close to you again,” Regulus said softly. “even just this once.”

“We could do other things to feel close!” Sirius admonished.

“No we couldn't,” Regulus snorted. “We can't be seen with each other.”

“I could-”

“No you couldn't,” Regulus interrupted truthfully, a hurt colouring his voice.

Sirius took a deep breath, and he could not believe he was possibly going to consider Regie's proposal. But the Slytherin was certainly right: they could never be seen with each other again.

And no one was here to see them now.

Sirius' mouth was dry as he whispered, “If we do anything I shouldn't be taking advantage of you. You're my little brother. I should be taking care of you.”

“You can take care of me all you want, but I'm not your little brother,” Regulus responded huskily.

Sirius looked behind them, at the Whomping Willow. He'd recently used it for a shockingly depraved act; what was one more?

Wormtail wasn't here to reach the knot. “Wait back a bit,” Sirius ordered, fetching the longest branch he could find, and mostly managing not to trip in the gloom.

He heard Regulus' gasp as the tree was frozen, and hissed an urge for Regulus to follow.

Regulus did, without any hesitation. Sirius felt light-headed.

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked soberly as soon as they were inside the Shrieking Shack.

Regulus tore his gaze from the scenery immediately and met Sirius' gaze. “I need this,” the younger boy declared sincerely.

Sirius swallowed, realising his brother had left his robes outside and hadn't bothered wearing much else. He knew it was wicked, and sick, and wrong, but perhaps it wasn't, and had Regulus always looked so… Right?

“What do you want to do?” Sirius asked huskily.

“I want you to fuck me,” Regulus declared starkly.

Sirius' heart caught in his throat. “No,” he declared firmly. He walked over slowly and gave his brother a wavering look as he dropped down by Regulus' feet. “I'll… I'll suck you off, if you want,” Sirius offered, his face glowing.

Regulus shook his head. “I need something from you. I need… I need to be able to remember… I need to be able to feel you...”

“I am not letting you suck me off,” Sirius retorted.

“Why not?” Regulus asked, his frustration curling his lips into a pout that had never made Sirius' naval feel hot and tight before.

“That would be taking advantage!” Sirius protested.

“I completely consent,” Regulus replied, dropping his hand to his own groin as though that would somehow sway any argument. “I'll let you do anything to me. Anything you like.”

“What I'd like,” Sirius responded weakly, “is for you not to be asking for any of this at all.”

“Then take me,” Regulus offered.

“No!” Sirius shouted, uncaring how the noise bounced around the empty building.

Regulus dropped to his knees and gave his most winning 'fuck my mouth' face. “Why not?” he pleaded.

“No,” Sirius grumbled, crossing his arms and taking a step back. “I take care of you or we don't do this at all.”

“Then take care of me,” Regulus responded seductively, stroking himself slowly. “And then push me up against something and fuck me. Really hard. I need… I need to feel you inside me. I need… to feel you leave yourself inside of me. Please.”

Sirius shook his head, but Regulus recognised the look on his older brother's face that meant he had won. He took Sirius' wrist lightly, resting the large, warm hand against his skin, and they never spoke again of what they did that night.

They barely spoke at all after that, but Regulus found himself searching for the Dog Star in every cloudy nighttime sky.

 


End file.
